


The Convention - The Signing Tables (Day 16: Doing Something Together)

by drownedinblissfulconfusion (tundraeternal)



Series: The Convention [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tundraeternal/pseuds/drownedinblissfulconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30-Day OTP Challenge</p><p>A succession of Cockles fics & ficlets, set at a fictional convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convention - The Signing Tables (Day 16: Doing Something Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinJennster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/gifts).



> Note: I do not personally know any of the people I'm writing about. As far as I'm concerned, these are fictional characters in some alternate universe, which exists someplace between our own and the French Drop universe, who happen to bear superficial resemblance to our boys (and girls). Their conversations, personalities, and innermost thoughts are generally extrapolated from plausible reality, occasionally made up from whole cloth.

Jensen’s hand is starting to cramp up. Not to mention how much his cheeks ache from holding a grin as each person comes down the line. But every so often, through a gap in the wall of bodies moving steadily past, he’ll catch a glimpse of Misha at the table across the room. Each time he does, he finds Misha watching him fondly, and his forced, fan-friendly smile morphs into something genuine as they lock eyes until the crowd shifts and comes between them again. 

It’s becoming slightly distracting, actually, as they near the end of the line and the gaps become longer and more frequent. 

Jared, sitting on Jensen’s left, nudges him with an elbow. “What’s your problem, dude?” he whispers. “You’re in, like, the Twilight Zone over there. Earth to Jensen! We’ve still got like a zillion autographs to get through.”

Jensen punches him playfully on the shoulder, and that seems to make him happy, at least temporarily. 

The trouble is, Misha seems to have realized Jensen’s watching. He’s turned his charisma up to eleven, smile radiant, laughing and flirting with everyone who comes up for an autograph. He’s such a force of nature that Jensen’s having trouble looking away long enough to focus on the fans in his own line. He feels Jared kick him under the table and snaps out of his Misha thrall to see a tall teenager with braces unrolling a very long piece of paper in front of him. 

“So, um, I kind of drew this. Um. I, uh, can you sign it?”

Jensen looks down at the drawing and wishes he could hide under the table. There, unrolled in a mess of acrylic glory, at least two feet by four feet, is a rendering of that godawful picture of him in the brick-pattern pants, striking his best '90s pose. 

The most terrifying thing is that it’s not half bad. Jensen steels himself, and hopes his smile doesn’t look too much like a grimace. “Yeah, this is, wow, you’ve got a lot of talent! What’s your name?” 

“It’s Taylor. With a ‘y’.” 

“Well I should hope so, what kind of parents name their kid Tailor with an ‘i’?” comes a sarcastic voice behind Jensen. 

“Misha! They finally let you off your leash?” Jared gets up to greet him with a slap on the back. 

“I thought your fans were probably getting bored over here, so I came to give them a taste of a real celebrity.” He leans over Jensen and deftly pulls the sharpie from his fingers. “Well, well, well, what is this masterpiece?”

Taylor-with-a-y is practically vibrating with excitement as Misha looks over the painting.   
“Jensen, this young artist is clearly a fan of my Twitter. How dare you keep this to yourself?”

“Misha,” Jensen mutters into his ear, warningly.

Misha’s only response is to lay a huge smacking kiss on the side of Jensen’s head. He leans heavily against Jensen’s back until he can reach the painting over his shoulder, and then signs it with a flourish. 

Right across the crotch.

With ‘Misha Collins was here.’

Jensen bites his lip to keep from laughing. It should probably be mortifying, but it’s just Misha, and since there’s no way to beat him, may as well join him on the insanity train. No need to let him know that, though. Jensen reaches behind himself very slowly and very discreetly, and pinches the back of Misha’s thigh, making him yelp. Feeling vindicated, he smiles up at Taylor and signs his own name, respectfully, near one corner. 

“Oh my god you guys, thank you so, so much. This is amazing. You’re amazing. Oh my god.” Taylor rolls up the painting and floats away. 

“Just for once I’d like to see you get the embarrassing fans.” Jensen mutters to Misha as the next person approaches. 

“It wouldn’t do you any good, since I never get embarrassed.” Misha deadpans back. 

Jensen cocks an eyebrow. “Oh really? Watch out or I might take that as a challenge."

“Oh, I think I can take whatever you've got.” Misha narrows his eyes, smirking at his own innuendo. 

“Um, guys?" Jared interrupts, "Fans? Autographs?" He raises an eyebrow at them and jerks his head towards the straggling remains of the line. The three girls at the front are watching them, wide-eyed, and nudging each other. Jensen's pretty sure the fan site rumor mill is about to start rolling again... as though it ever stopped. 

With a wink, Misha heads back over to his end of the room, and Jensen hunts down another marker. Jared sits back down and the signing gets back underway. 

"Hey," Jared leans over and whispers as Jensen signs a copy of the Dark Angel DVD set, "Is it just me, or does Misha seem even more... Misha than usual."

"Yeah, that's um--we'll talk about that later." 

Jared's eyebrows are practically at his hairline, he's raised them so high. Jensen thinks he probably could've handled that a little more smoothly; maybe even deflected completely, but he doesn't want to lie about it to Jared. Even if it will mean some good-natured teasing.

He looks up and catches Misha's eye again, and gets honest-to-god butterflies in his stomach. He may be a crazy bastard, but he is an incredibly attractive crazy bastard. Misha licks his lips and Jensen has to look away before he embarrasses himself. He can't wait for tonight.


End file.
